doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Antonio Gálvez
México |estado = activo }}Antonio Gálvez es un actor de doblaje mexicano conocido por ser la voz actual de Scooby-Doo. locutor: fue voz institucional de azteca 13 y azteca america,asi como de varias radiodifusoras,y comerciales. Filmografía Series Animadas *Aqua Teen Hunger Force - Steve *¿Qué hay de Nuevo Scooby Doo? - Scooby-Doo *Shaggy y Scooby-Doo Detectives - Scooby-Doo *Ben 10 - XLR8 *El Campamento de Lazlo - Larry / Linimento *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena- - Fuego Pantanoso / Fantasmático / Zs'Skayr (cap. 40) *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena- Fuego Pantanoso/Fuego Pantanoso Supremo Anime *Kenichi - Apachai *Naruto - Zaku Abumi *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Damon *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Narracion (3ª voz) / Mahad Películas *¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio - Scooby-Doo *Dr. Dolittle - Perro 4 / Oveja 1 / Pichón *Más barato por docena - Empleado en club / Staff 1 *Ladrón por accidente - Fifio el abogado *Batalla por la Tierra - Floyd *Karol: El hombre que se convirtió en Papa - Amigo de Karol Series *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Tommy Oliver (Inicio) *Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida - Damon Películas Animadas *Scooby-Doo y la persecución cibernética - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo y la leyenda del vampiro - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo y el monstruo de México - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo y el monstruo del Lago Ness - Scooby-Doo *¡Aloha, Scooby-Doo! - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo y la maldición de Cleopatra - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo: ¡Piratas a la vista! - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo y el abominable hombre de las nieves - Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo y el rey de los duendes - Scooby-Doo *¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! - Scooby-Doo *Shrek tercero - Chico Dirección de Doblaje *Ben 10 (Resto de la serie) *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Yu-Gi-Oh! (temporada 5 y Capsule Monsters) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (temporada 1) *¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? (Resto de la serie) *Shaggy y Scooby Doo Detectives *Scooby-Doo y la persecución cibernética *Scooby-Doo y la leyenda del vampiro *Scooby-Doo y el monstruo de México *Scooby-Doo y el monstruo del Lago Ness *¡Aloha, Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo y la maldición de Cleopatra *Scooby-Doo: ¡Piratas a la vista! *Scooby-Doo y el abominable hombre de las nieves *Scooby-Doo el rey de los duendes *Vidoc muerte en paris *Dog soldiers *Beeper *Parasite *El mensaje secreto *Kong Rey de Atlantis *Crimenes del pasado *Engaño mortal *Doble de mente *Centella dorada *Krypto el super perro(algunos capitulos) *Wild on *King of queen´s(algunos capitulos) *Yugi Oh *Yugi Oh GX *American Dreamz *Shilo 3 *En las tinieblas *El Osito Polar *Viviendo con mi ex *Tres son multitud *Miami Vice *Ana no duerme *Hollywoodland *Diana las cintas secretas *The office *Three Wishes *King Kong detras de camaras *Eaton cadenas de energia *Cinema Park El Universo *Ben Ten *Las aventuras de Snobs *Smokin´Aces *Altered *Saint Ralph *Ilegal Tender *Friday night lights *Monk(algunos capitulos) *Tom goes to the Mayor *Robot chicken(algunos capitulos) *Aqua Teens(algunos capitulos) *Chowder(algunos capitulos) *Power Puff Girls (ultima temporada) *Ben Ten Fuerza Alienigena *El Osito Polar La isla misteriosa *Otis *Doomsday *Leo *Ben Ten Carrera contra el tiempo *Leather Heads *Como sobrevivir a mi ex *Alien Raiders *Bam Margera ¿Donde esta Santa? *Diary of the dead *Jorge el curioso (pelicula) *Parks and Recreation *Fighting *Enemigos Publicos *Kicked in the head *A perfect getaway *Ben Ten Enjambre Alienigena *Adrift *Latido de mi corazon *Esta vivo *Efectos especiales *Smokin´Aces 2 El tiro de gracia (EL BAILE DE LOS ASESINOS) *Ni en tu casa ni en la mia *La mujer de 24 horas *Juego de ladrones *Kenichi (algunos capitulos) *Mis padres son un desastre *Mi hijo Jack *Te amare por siempre *Scooby Doo abracadabra doo voz scooby Doo *Halloween 2 *Actividad Paranormal *Pandorum *El Cuarto Contacto (videomax) *Los grandes super heroes de Stan Lee *El gran elefante azul *La Hermandad *La Pontifice *Permiso para matar *Scooby Doo Misterios S.A. (NUEVA SERIE) voz Scooby Doo *Anarchy (tercera temporada) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje